No Trust, No Friendship
by MoexIsxForever
Summary: Miley and Joe have been best friends for 7 years, is it time to take their relationship one step forward, Joe loves Miley but isnt sure about what decision to make. Does Miley love him back? URGENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: No Trust, No Friendship**

**Summary- Miley and Joe have been best friends for 7 years, is it time to take their relationship one step forward, Joe loves Miley but isnt sure about what desision to make. Does Miley love him back? MOE ONESHOT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Hey guys, well this was something that popped into my mind so i figured why not give it a try so here you go, enjoy!**

"Miley" Joe said catching up to her at lunch, "Did you hear that Lily and Nick got togather finally?"

"Tell me about it, Lily has gone crazy after the the day he asked him out!" Miley said, rolling her eyes.

They both sat at their table with all the others sitting with them.

Miley starred at Oliver as he was stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"Oliver! can you close you're mouth!" She siad, which made him jump up and get back into reality.

"What?" He said, with his mouth full.

Lily, Nick and Joe started laughing as soon they started fighting.

"Let it go! you guys are so immature!" Lily said, looking at Miley.

"Us? you're the one who couldnt ask Nick out in the fisrt place!" Oliver retorted.

"Well, we are togather now!" Nick said, giving Lily a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah whatever, im going to class!" Joe exclaimed angrily.

"Joe theres ten more minutes left and the bell hasnt rung yet!" Miley told him.

Joe just walked off ignoring her.

"What's wrong with him?" Oiver asked still stuffing meat into his mouth.

"I dont know but ill go and talk to him!" Miley said, getting off.

"Joe wait up!"

"What do you want?" Joe said, with aslight attitude.

"What?.. i mean what's wrong, is something bothering you?"

"Miley i dont wanna talk about it and anyway you wouldnt care!" With that he walked off.

"Hey, we have been best friends for a very long time now, ut if you dont wanna tell me then fine!"

Miley walked off to class not knowing whether Joe even heard her or not.

END OF SCHOOL

Miley went to her locker and put her books away, she saw Nick and Lily and walked up to them and started walking with them.

They went outside and waited for Joe to come out, Miley was still annoyed at Joe and Irritated by her two friends kissing every minute.

"Come on lets go!" Joe said, coming out.

Miley walked in front of them and a little faster, usually Joe drove them home but Miley decided to walk this time.

"Miley are you coming?" Joe asked her, eventhough he didnt look at her.

"Why would you care, im walking home!" She said and ran off before Joe got to say anything else.

They all got home and Joe started texting Miley, even though he didnt know why she was mad at him.

JonasGuy: Hey Miles! What's up u sounded a little down?

SmileyAlways: Joe u were mad at me for no reason, y wouldnt i be mad?

JonasGuy: No reason? Well i wanna tell you now, look back!

SmileyAlways: What do u mean?

JonasGuy: Look back!

Miley turned her cell phone off and turned back to see Joe standing in her balcony.  
She opened the door and gave hima quick hug.

"How did you get up here?" She asked.

"You know you have a rose bush here right?" Joe said picking a rose out.

"Ohh are you gonna give that to you're girlfriend Jessica?" She asked laughing.

"No, you!" He said softly making Miley stop lauging.

He handed her the rose.

"Miley i love you!" He whispered into her ear.

"I have loved you forever!" Miley said and took the rose from him.

Joe pulled her in for a soft gentle kiss, for something that seemmed forever to them.

"I guess happy endings do come true!" Joe said.

"You bet!"

**A/N: So how was it, sorry it was short it's 11:00 AM here, plz review!**


	2. Authors Note URGENT!

Hey Guys! I just wanted to say that I don't use this account anymore, I have opened a new one and I go by - InxLovexWithxEdward. Feel free to PM me if you have any confusions! I will be updating my stories more frequently as soon as I have settled! I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience and I will try my best to reply to you all. Thank you!

Love you all!

Xo Tia


End file.
